Overcoming Secrets
by Dessdemondra
Summary: Bella isn't who you think she is. She has dark secrets, just like everyone else, but hers have to be kept a secret forever. Or do they? [terrible summary, but its better than it seems...]
1. Prologue

Prologue

The first time Edward took me to our meadow, he revealed what he was. The second time we went to our meadow, I was _supposed _to reveal my secret. That didn't happen. I got dazzled again. Now, only two weeks from graduation- and my turning- I planned to tell him.

"Edwa-" I started to say. A knock on the door interrupts me. We got up and I reached out to open the door. Edward stopped me.

"What?" I ask.

He pulled me behind him and opened the door.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. Remember us?"

Author's note ohh cliffy! Review Review Review! Remember this is just the prologue, so it is incredibly short…Future chapters will be much longer. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Flames allowed, constructive criticism appreciated, and praise welcomed!


	2. Chapter 1 Caught

Chapter 1Caught

"What the Hell are you doing here,Aro?"

"Bella, don't-"

"Bella's time is up. She hasn't completed her task, so she must pay."

"No, not yet…" I whispered under my breath, not intending anyone to hear me, though they did.

"What are you talking about, Aro?"

"Oh! I see now…she has yet to tell you…interesting."

"I was just about to, but you interrupted!" I defended.

"You know, if you don't tell him now, and come with me of your own free will, I will force you. Or, of course, there is the other option that you have abstained from so far." Aro threatened.

"What's going on?" Carlisle and the rest of my family came out onto the porch.

"Bella was just about to confess something, weren't you?"

"I will, but not now."

"As you wish…"

Just then, a searing pain ripped through my body, emenating from the space between my shoulder blades, the ends of my fingers, and the ends of my toes. The backs of my ankles started to split, and my teeth lengthened.

I fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Edward then came over to me, only then coming out of his shock of my sudden thrashing, concern splashed freely across his face.

"Aro, what did you do to her?" Edward roared.

"I suggest you step back, Edward."

For some reason, he complied, and just at the right time, too. My back divided, and I bled freely, as my wings emerged. I gasped and hissed after the fact, having being stunned into paralysis.

The first thing I saw after I was forced out of my glamour a/n- look in the authors note of you don't know what this is after you have read the whole chapter. was the look on Edward's face.

Carlisle, being protective of his family, moved in front of them.

"What the Hell?" Came the only voiced version of the question, though everyone was thinking it, from Emmet.

"Bella…?" Edward's voice caused my head to snap to him.

"Edward, I-" I took a step towards him, and he cowered and fell back. "Please don't be frightened." I could see him breath heavily, almost gasping for air.

"Stay away!" He yelled at me.

"Okay…Edward I swear I was going to tell you. Something ruined the chance every single time."

"Like when?"

"The second time we went to our meadow, I planned to tell you, but we had to leave early because of the rain. I was going to tell you over the summer, but there wasn't a good time to say it. Then I was going to tell you the night you told me you didn't want me and left. Here we are today." I took another step toward him, and once again, he scooted away.

"So, now that we know everything about everyone, Bella and I will take our leave, as I don't believe that she will go for the other option." Aro took hold of my now clawed hand and prepared to run. He picked me up bridal style, and ran to the nearest cliffs, the Cullens, now out of their stupor, close on our heals. He put me down a few feet from the edge.

" I can run, you know. I'd be here way before you."

Just then the Cullens arrived, Edward in the lead.

"May I ask one question, Aro?" Ever the diplomat, Carlisle…

"Of course, Carlisle."

"Why exactly is 'Bella's time up'?"

"My time is up because I didn't kill you." I glanced over to Emmet. " Emmet, you look confused. I'm the slayer. My job is to kill vampyrs. a/n- I know that's not the modern spelling of vampire, but its how I spell it. I cannot skip anyone on my list; I must go in order. I have not fed for two years…and you thought your thirst was bad…"

"But I don't understand why you want to be turned then. You are already immortal…" Edward questioned.

"The very same reason why you want me to be turned. If I'm not human, my blood won't tempt you. If I am changed, you blood will no longer tempt me. If it did, I would be considered a cannibal. I would no longer have to hunt vampyrs, and thus your names would be removed from the death list. I would never be able to kill you anyways. I would be taken back to Hell before I killed you…you…none of you are in any danger, know that at least."

" I will still turn you if you wish it." Carlisle offered.

"I don't believe that many of you will want me around now, turned or not. Even if I am turned, theywill probably force me to work for them. Oh, Carlisle, you cannot change my anyways. After James' stack, I am immune to vampyr venom. All of it, but one's. Edward's venom would be the only venom that would turn me."

Edward hung his head, but not in shame. He was deep in thought.

Jasper stepped forward. "I don't know about anyone else, but I still want you as a Cullen."

Carlisle stepped forward to stand next to Jasper, along with Esme and Alice. Emmet moved next. Even Rosalie stood in the line. The only one left was Edward.

TBC!

Author's note Will he want her back Everyone else wants her…does he? If he does, will she go back? So many questions, so long til I update. I have a lot of homework right now, and I seriously need to catch up. -.-" So it may be a week or so before I update again…I will try to make the next chapter long! Now click the little purple button! REVIEW! Flames allowed, constructive criticism appreciated, praise welcomed!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Goodbye

Chapter 2-Goodbye

Our eyes met.

"I'm sorry, Bella…"

I smiled ruefully. "Okay, let's go then, Aro."

I walked to the edge of the cliff, and gazed down at the waves below smashing against the rocks. Before anyone could say anything more, I jumped. It had been a while since I had flown, but I had done it so many times before hand, the feeling and the movements were imprinted in my mind. I flew close to the edge of the coast, so I could follow Aro. Edward just stared at the place where I used to be.

The next few days went by quickly. I went through a series of tests to prove my strength and endurance. I took on 'mythical' creatures that were twice my size. It didn't matter. I killed anything they threw at me.

I had only spent six days in Italy, and I already didn't like it. The only thing I did like were the tunnels. It was like a labrynth, and I had the whole place memorized. I never got lost. I found short cuts, and longer routes. I found a long forgotten skeleton. 'Like me," I thought, "for I too shall be forgotten in time."

The next week, Aro surprised me. He came up behind me,(like I didn't already know he was there), and, like a child, exclaimed, "Boo!"

I frowned and stopped walking.

"What the Hell is your problem"

"Today is the day I send you to New York."

"New York?"

"Yes, New York. That's where the head quarters for the Death Dealers is. You will be leading them from now on."

"What do they hunt?"

"Lycan. I trust you know what they are."

"Of course."

"I have booked a private plane for you. You leave in three hours."

With that, he left me. I had simply given up fighting and arguing with Aro, although I use the term fighting loosely. I would love to rip his head off. I arrived at my room, and began to pack what little belongings I had acquired.

In three hours, I was on my way to New York, aboard a luxury aircraft…'My dream has come true, but not the way I would like it…' I thought to myself as I watched the ground disappear and be replaced by the blue and white of the sky.

Authors Note Well, there you have the second chapter. I am so sorry for not updating over the weekend ( I had planned to), but I was whisked away to Portland the do some much needed shopping. You like the chapter? You don't like the chapter? Either way, let me know! I need to know!!! Trust me, if you review like good little people, I will update faster (if you want me to). I will only continue this story is people are actually reading AND reviewing. Reading is good, but I would absolutely love reviews! Flames allowed, constructive criticism appreciated, praise welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3The City The Never Sleeps

Chapter 3 The City That Never Sleeps

New York is named the city that never sleeps for a reason. Humans believe it is because of all the clubs and night life. We know otherwise. New York is overrun by lycan, and the Death Dealers need help. That's where I come in.

When I met the Death Dealers, I found that they were weak and soft. I had to change that if we were to kill anything anytime soon.

For the next two months, I trained and tested them. They became cold-hearted, merciless slayers after I was finished with them. Off duty, however, they were still able to joke and relax.

Kraven, who was the current lord, if you could call him that for he was just filling in, was a bastard. I decided that after I caught him looking me up and down one night after training the Dealers.

Another month passes, and the annual ball was only a week away. Friday, December the thirteenth. Ironic, I know.

The Death Dealers were going on a hunt for more lycans. We found a den of ten or fifteen down in the subway. We would be getting back late, probably only fifteen minutes before the ball got started. I already had my dress out and ready for me, so I should have been able to make it in time. The only reason I was going was because, sadly, the partly would not go ahead without me. I was the guest of honor.

All the prestigious covens were invited. I silently hoped that the Cullens were not invited. I did not want them to see me as I am now.

I am much paler, and thinner. To anyone who did not know me, I probably looked anorexic. Just for the record, I'm not. I don't look very strong, but if looks could kill, nearly every other person, not including my Death Dealers, would be long gone.

I shot my eleventh kill that night alone. I loved my job. That was another reason I did not want to see the Cullens. I had myself convinced that they would see the animal I had become, a/n: thank you, three days grace…XD and fear me. I loved it when I could smell people's fear. I thrived in it. But I knew that if the Cullens were frightened of me, I would lose my power, and the walls that I had painstakingly constructed would be destroyed.

I glanced down at the carcass under my boot. I did not feel sorry for the lycans at all. I loathed them. I turned, and mentally called back the rest of my Dealers. Between the eight of them, they killed seventeen. Not bad, but I knew I had trained them better than that.

We headed back to the mansion for the party.

Once we were walking up the path to the door, we realized that the ball had already begun.

I threw open the heavy oak doors, and strode inside, the Death Dealers flanking me. A few heads turned in our direction. I was used to it by now. I noticed, however, that seven pairs of eyes that I wished were not there to stare at me bore into my face.

TBC!

Author's Note I know, I know: short. I have had a really busy week or so at school, and haven't had time to write and update. The next chapter should be longer, though. I can't guarantee it, as my teachers are all working together, im sure, to give us as much homework as possible all at the same time. Screw them. I am aware that the picture of Bella isn't working on my profile. Email me and I will send it to you, if you still want it, at black.velvet. . (hopefully that address worked..if not, review and I will send it to you.) Flames allowed, constructive criticism appreciated, praise welcomed! REVIEW!!! I NEED 10 REVIEWS OR MORE TO UPDATE AGAIN!


	5. Chapter 4 Shame and Defiance

Chapter 4 Shame and Defiance

A/N- I am so sorry that I didn't update over the break. I got sick at the beginning, and had to spend the majority of my break in the hospital. I am back on my feet, and will try to update as much as I can.

I met each of their eyes briefly, but kept my head high, and my pace even. I did not even falter as I looked away. They guests made a path to the stairs for us. I was about to step up the stairs when a hand around my waist stopped me. I turned, and dismissed the Death Dealers. They continued up the stairs.

I glared at Kraven, removed his arm from my midriff, and turned once more. His voice stopped me, much to my dismay.

"A little bird told me there are a few guests that you do not wish to see." He was speaking more to the crowd than me. "Would you point them out for me, so I may also stay away from them once you are dressed and at my side?"

"I have told you once, and I will tell you again that I have not, am not, and will never be by your side. And you must be some sort of magician or illusionist or something because how in the world are you going to stay away from yourself?" I said with venom practically dripping from my words. a/n- no pun intended. With that, I struck him across his face, and climbed the stairs. By now, we had more onlookers.

I changed my clothes slowly, and slipped on my three inch heels. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a half ponytail. My make-up was simply done; black eyeliner, black shadow, and black-red lipstick.

I made my way down the stairs. I could see the Cullens talking furiously to one another. Once my presence was made known, they all stared at me. Emmet and Jasper's jaws hung open. Alice and Rosalie both gasped and breathed an 'oh my God' in unison.

My descent complete, Kraven offered his arm to me. I didn't take it, so he took hold of my hand and placed it on his forearm.

Not one to give in easily, I ripped my hand away, glared, and walked away. I was walking away from one problem, and directly into another. I walked straight into Alice. She wrapped me in a warm embrace. I didn't return it. When she let me go, the dead look in my eyes wavered slightly, but I caught it in time to replace it.

"Bella!"

"Hello, Alice…"

Oh my God I missed you so much! You're so beautiful! Not that you weren't before, but now this is…this is…dark. It's gorgeous!"

At this point the rest of the Cullens surrounded me. I looked to the floor in search of some reprieve from the pressure. Kraven, being the arrogant bastard that he is, then decided to reappear behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on my left shoulder. I spun around, and slapped him as hard as I could. Well, almost. He fell back, and I put the heel of my shoe on his Adam's apple. I pressed slightly, and he coughed several times.

"I swear that if you don't leave me the fuck alone, I will rip your throat out and feed you to the lycans." I glared at him fiercely. I tipped my head a bit and bared my fangs. The look of fear in his eyes was lovely. I couldn't get enough of it.

He croaked an 'okay' and I removed my heel. I offered my hand for him to grasp. He took it, and when his chest was inline with my stomach, I let go, and kicked him hard in the chest. It sent him flying a few yard back, and when he landed, he slid another few yards. I turned toward the Cullens.

"You just kicked the temp-lord's (a/n- because he's not really a lord…) ass…" Emmet commented in amazement. "What the Hell?"

"Viktor was killed, you can go free." Carlisle informed me. Like I didn't already know.

TBC!

Author's Note I know its short, but as I stated above, I was sick for the whole break. I will try to get the next chapter up later today. If not, then I will type it today, and put it up tomorrow morning. Please REVIEW!!! Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5 Irony

Chapter 5- Irony

"Ever wonder who killed him? It says in the so called agreement, that if I kill a lord vampire, I will not be free to go, but if the lord dies at another's hands, I can walk out of here of my own free will."

"You killed him?"

"Mmhmm. It was fun too. I miss being able to play with my food…" A small smile appeared on my face at that comment.

"But wasn't he like, half vamp-half lycan or something?"

"Yeah, so? He was weak still…I long for a real fight. One that could actually harm me."

"You want to be hurt?"

"I think it's more of a want to bleed than hurt."

"You've really changed, Bella." Edward's soft tenor rang out.

"No, I haven't." I slipped off my elbow length gloves and showed off my scars from Phoenix and Forks. "I have always been a cutter…so I know how to mask the smell of blood from you. Strawberry shampoo and soap seemed to do the trick. It's ironic really. The smell you loved was really only a cover up for the scent you craved."

The look of anguish on Edward's face was exquisite, and yet I felt bad. For the first time in a long while, I felt bad for someone. I guess that's what happens when you murder for a living. You become numb; a shell for you former self.

Just then, the music stopped, as with all the chatter and clinking of glasses. All heads turned to the newly 'changed-into-a-new-tux' Kraven. He was standing on the top step of the grand staircase.

"I would love to stay and chat, but that would be my cue." With that, I strode over to and up the stairs to Kraven.

"I would now like to introduce, to those of you who don't already know her, Bella. She has just recently joined out force. We are extremely lucky to have her."

Applause rang out, and a few yowls were voiced.

"Before any of you can ask, I am not Kraven's, but I'm not available either." Confused faces and shocked looks of the males were peppered throughout the crowd. "And you should probably cease to think like that about me because I will hear every single bit of it. I can look into all of your minds and see what you have done, are doing, are going to do, or want to do."

A smirk crossed my face. Then vanished completely. " I am sure you know why we are all here tonight. Marcus will be awakened, and this coven will once again be ruled by a true lord. This coven will be ruled properly form now on, I assure you. The lycan race will be extinguished at my hands, and we can live in peace."

"And on that note, let the party begin." With that, the whole room buzzed with the voices of hundreds of vampires. I closed my mind to theirs, hoping for some reprieve. I got none. I sighed and stepped down from the stairs. I strode quietly to the hall that would lead me back to my room. I walked the hall length, and turned to go up the spiral staircase.

I sighed once again and flopped down onto my four poster bed. My eyes slid shut and I breathed in deeply and held it. I could feel myself straining for more oxygen, so I let the air out, and breathed normally. I could sense him before he entered my room.

"What is it that you want, Edward?"

"Couldn't you just read my thoughts?"

"I could…but it's not fair…for either of us…"

"I still love you, Isabella…at least know that."

"I refuse to think of you anymore. If I do I will become weak. If I become weak, I won't be able to do my job. If I don't do my job, I won't be respected, or I will be killed…or exiled…" I felt him sit down on the bed.

"So, you still love me, but for fear of losing your people's respect for you, you won't even try to remember me?"

His voice was crushing me. Even without my eyes open I could feel his hurt and pain. It soaked his low tenor.

"It's really complicated…I don't even-"

Kraven broke our so far peaceful conversation by entering noisily, without knocking I may add, into my room.

"The party is moving outside, incase you would like to join…" He trailed off as he noticed that I wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh. Mr. Cullen…" He paused thoughtfully. "If you so much as lay one finger on her, I will personally escort you to Italy."

She's not your personal property, Lord Kraven. (a/n-LMAO) I may speak to her when I wish. I don't believe that-"

I cut him off by forcefully presseing my warm lips to his frozen ones. Before I shut my eyes, I caught his eyebrows rise and his eyes widen substantially. I pulled away shortly after that. I looked over at Kraven and simply stated, "I am no longer available for your harassment. I have a reason now that if you continue, I will be able to sentence you. Leave us."

TBC!

Author's note: I will try to write as much as I can at school. I can only update on Mondays and holidays, in the afternoon. I am so busy…-.-" I will try to update somewhere in the middle after this one. I will try for mid-sized chapters posted every week, or two weeks. So…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 6 Resolutions

Chapter 6- Resolutions

Kraven sighed heavily. "Finer. But I expect to see you tonight." He tipped his head meaningfully toward me. I simply rolled my eyes.

"The day I do that with you will be the day that I become the Pope."

He sighed once again and left the room.

"Will you go to him tonight?" Edward tentatively asked me.

"Not for the reason he wants me to." I say dismissively. "So now what?"

"Now you tell me why you are going to see him, if not for the reason he wants or thinks."

"Because I want you back, but he owes me something first."

"What might that be?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to figure out how I can be free of this place. I will still work as head of the Dealers if they want me. I can't say I don't like it." I paused and something occurred to me. "Ddid you find someone else while we were apart?"

"You mean another woman?"

"Yeah."

"No! Of course not. How could you think such a thing?"

"Well, I didn't think we would see each other again, until, of course, I remembered the gala. I thought that you would get over me and try to move on."

"I will never find another Bella, or even anyone close to you. You are the only one for me, Isabella."

I ran my hand through his loose hair, and breathed a sigh of relief and of frustration. How could he be so stubborn? 'Because he loves you,' my conscience told me blatantly. I got up from the bed and walked over to the window. I gazed up at the stars shining brightly over the canvas of black night sky. A quote came to my mind.

"The moon never shines unless the stars are present, and likewise the stars never show themselves unless escorted by the moon," I recite poetically.

"It sort of refers to us, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

He came over to me and wrapped his marble arms around my waist. I had almost forgotten his touch. Almost.

"Now will you tell me why you must go to see Kraven tonight?"

"To get my life back, of course. Ii let him have it. For the first time in a long while…I want it back."

Author's Note: I know it's short, and I know that took way too long to update. I had exams (technically I still have 2 more, but what ever), and I seriously needed to study. After Tuesday, I should be able to update as soon as I have the chapters typed up. I am sooo sorry for the long wait!!! If you want me to continue, though, I need 33 reviews! That's SIX more! So review, and I will update!


	8. Chapter 7 Sarcasm and Rambling

Chapter 7- Sarcasm and Rambling

"Will it get ugly?"

"Oh, knowing me, most certainly yes. I have a tendancy to get aggressive when I want something bad enough."

"Now what?"

"I find it amazing how you can simply disregard that kiss. And to top it all off you fire questions at me at an alarming rate."

"What do you want me to say Bella? Do you want me to beg you to take me back? Do you want me to comment on how I _still _haven't had a real kiss from you? On how I imagine what it would be like? Because I think that all should be pretty obvious."

"I don't need you to beg me to take you back, because I should be the one begging. I have tried to get a real kiss out of you since be became a couple. And trust me, you're not the only one that has imagined. It's easier for me, though…I can dream about it."

"Then what is it?"

"I was expecting a 'so…now we're back together?' type thing. I guess that's just my imagination being high school – ish. But now that I think about it, you would never say such a thing, would you? I just think that- Oh my God, I'm rambling."

Edward had since moved toward me and then brought me to his chest. I felt him sigh heavily.

"Come on, let's plan this out."

Author's Note: Really really short, but it was a good place to leave it. Plus I think I can update either tonight again or tomorrow morning. Review!


	9. Chapter 8It's My Life

Chapter 8- It's my life

Later that day, we finally collapsed onto my sofa. I had inadvertently pulled an all-nighter again- I thought I was done with those after I finished school.

"If this goes as well as I think it will, we will be out of here within 24 hours," Edward stated, running his hand over mine for the millionth time that night.

" If this goes as well as _I_ think it will, we could be out of here within 12 hours."

"We could?"

"We could. I want my life back. I want you back. But I actually like doing this. I'm your heroin; this is mine."

"You're not serious, are you Bella? I mean…I'll stay with you, but what about Charlie? What about everything else?"

"It's been a long time since I thought of all that. And I guess no one told you- Charlie died not too soon after I left." At that, I looked down and became instantly absorbed in the patterns on the carpet.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry- I didn't know. I-"

I cut him off. I didn't need another person speaking to me like that.

"It's ok, it was a while ago now."

"We're heading out again, are you coming?" Kahn had poked his head into the room.

"I'd better go," I said to Edward. "You know…Yeah, I'm coming. Got any new toys for me?"

"You know it. Got a new crossbow, if you're interested. And an extra special item for you alone to use."

"But what do I give up? I have no space for a new gun. Unless you can up with a holster to go with it?"

"You know me, can't just stop at the metal. Want the bow, too?"

"I'll take it."

The reply didn't come from me.

Author's note I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I could come up with excuse after excuse, but none of them would matter much. I hope that I haven't pissed you faithful reviewers off too much. I am planning to write as much as I can in the next few days, and post maybe on Tuesday or Thursday. I might, if I get too much home work to do much writing, have to post on Friday. If not, then You'll know that I have writer's block again. This story isn't going to just stop without a fight. I am determined to finish it. Do you guys want another story written by me? I have a bit of a Jake/Bella 5(ish) shot started in my head, so If you want it, let me know. It is completely different from this one, though. More mainstream. I'll finish this one first though. I think there will be about 2-5 more chapters to this one- hopefully coming in at about a week in-between each update. So, once again- I'M SORRY!!! And, review and tell me if you want that new J/B fic posted


End file.
